Pikmin 4
by the ender defender
Summary: Olimar and co. set out once more to PNF 404, in search of a lost friend. No journey to this planet can ever be that easy, however...
1. Pilot

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL 3 MAJOR PIKMIN GAMES! **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT AT LEAST SEEN THE ENDING OF ALL 3 GAMES, PLEASE CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Please and thank you ^^**

**Also this is just a pilot, so it will be short. Please keep that in mind.**

* * *

** Olimar's Log**

**Galactic Time: 7:08 AM**

_Today is the day I embark back to that planet. Only this time it is on my own terms. _

_It has been 6 months since the sudden disappearance of my co-worker Louie. I have narrowed his location down. He MUST be on that planet._

_The Planet of the Pikmin. Or as we now call it. 'PNF 404'_

_Something malicious is happening here...Louie was not acting himself during our last mission._

_I have enlisted the aid of some fellow explorers. Ones whom I met during my last trek on that planet. And the ones who saved me from a nasty fate._

_The ship is almost ready. Hang on Louie...I'm coming _

_One way or another. I WILL find you!_

_-Captain Olimar_

Olimar puts down his audio log and tightens his space suit. He touched the hull of his ship: The S.S Dolphin, which he has finally been reunited with. Suddenly, his communicator started ringing.

"Alph to Captain Olimar. Come in Captain Olimar!" The voice spoke. Olimar picked up and looked at the blue haired Koppaite. "Our ship is ready to launch. How are things on your end?"

"I am nearly prepared as well. We shall meet on the Planet's surface" Olimar said.

"Confirmed. Oh, and also our SPERO's have come back from scanning the planet...but they came back with something grim"

"What is it?" Olimar asked concerned. A file opened on his communicator. And the sight made him shiver. One of the Onions...the home of the Pikmin...lay broken and destroyed. Signs of life nearly depleated. The Pikmin were becoming endangered once again "No...how could this happen?"

"Well...you see-" Alph began to speak before being pushed aside by a panicked, pink haired Koppaite.

"We don't know! But the SPERO also showed signs of increased hostility! Whatever the issue is, now we have DOUBLE reason to go there! We need to save those adorable creatures! They would do the same for us!" Brittney yelled.

"Yes you are right." Olimar nodded in agreement. He hangs up and prepares to launch.

* * *

**Charlie's Log**

**Galactic Time: 7:20 AM **

_Never before did I think I would be venturing out once more. To that planet._

_PNF 404. The planet that helped saved our race, but also nearly killed us numerous times. _

_This time, we have teamed up with the Hocotatian Captain Olimar for a search and rescue mission._

_Not only for his ally Louie, but also for the Pikmin._

_I, Captain Charlie, will lead my team once more into the belly of the beast_

_(I hope I don't actually get swallowed again...)_

_-Captain Charlie_

Charlie gulped at the thought but put his audio log away. "Take off in T-Minus 1 minute. Everyone say your goodbyes" He said to his crew, who were saying goodbye to their friends and family once again. Soon, they launched. Halfway across the galaxy, so too did the Dolphin. Both ships with one destination.

Next stop: PNF 404


	2. Exploration Day 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Alph groaned as he hit mute on his alarm clock. He stretched and went to the main room of the ship. Charlie and Brittany were already awake and handed him his breakfast. "Captain Olimar has called in. He has landed on the planet safely this morning and sent us his coordinates" Charlie said. His teammates nod as they approach the planet and land next to the Dolphin.

***Garden of Peace***

The 3 Koppaites emerge and look around. "Hang on...I don't remember this place from our last visit" Alph said looking at his map.

"That is correct." Olimar says "You see, I have discovered that this planet tends to change and evolve over time. Sometimes, entire areas can completely change or even merge together!" Olimar chuckles. "I suppose this makes exploring this planet a new experience every time" Olimar pulls out his monitor. "I can pick up a distress signal. It is nearby. Hopefully it is Louie..." He says 'Though I seriously doubt that to be the case...'

"Well don't forget the other reason we're here!" Brittany said. "We have to save the Pikmin!" The rest of the team nod and head out to find any sign of life. Hopefully they were not too late...

* * *

"Over there!" Alph points across a patch of grass. The team looks and sees the Red Onion, broken and clinging to life. "Hurry! We can still save it with my new invention!" Alph says as they run to it. He attached a cable to the Onion from his Koppad and began to type as his friends held their breath in hopes of it working. 'Please...' Alph thinks.

...

***Beep*...*Beep*...*Ding!***

"!" Alph stepped back as the Onion began to shake and glow. It stood itself upright and popped out a singular seed. "It worked!" Alph said. Olimar ran up and plucked the sprout, being reunited with the red, long nosed plant creature which stared at him blankly before cheering as it recognizes them.

**_Red Pikmin_**

"Yes!" Olimar said. "With your device, we will be able to save the Pikmin from going extinct" The team cheer at this. There was still hope for this planet. They get to work, using the sole Red Pikmin to attack nearby pellet poseys. Within a few minutes their number grew to 21. Before they could celebrate they heard rustling in the bushes. They turn and out walks a Dwarf Red Bulborb. It roars at them but the Pikmin and captains were ready to fight. 3 more dwarf Bulborbs wondered onto the scene. The battle was on!...and over within a few seconds as the reds quickly defeated the enemies and carried them back to the Onion, resulting in a grand total of 30 red Pikmin. They looked back at the map seeing that the distress signal was coming from a cave nearby but it needed a bridge to cross safely.

"We should split up" Charlie said. "Someone should stay here and round up Pikmin we have carry items back. Everyone else, take 10 Pikmin and look for those bridge fragments!" They nod in agreement and leave Alph near the Onion as the others go off.

* * *

Brittany and her 10 reds emerge through a hole in the bush to a small open area full of dead leaves. She took one step only to discover the leaves weren't as dead as she thought! They moved and revealed themselves to be Desiccated Skitter Leaves! She threw her Pikmin expertly to destroy them but refrained from carrying their corpses back before she continued exploring. She did indeed find some bridge fragments but something blocked her way. It was definitely a dwarf Bulborb of some kind, but this one had a green abdomen and yellow spots with brown eyes. 'I definitely do not recognize this Bulborb...maybe Olimar can' She threw her Pikmin and killed it, sending 3 Pikmin to carry it back and the rest to the bridge fragments. Soon the captains all reconvened but Charlie was the only one without Bridge fragments. "What happened?"

"We found Bridge Fragments, but they were sitting atop some **mud**. I sent my Pikmin to carry them but they **started to sink once they picked them up**! I whistled to save them, but I fear we cannot get those fragments without losing Pikmin..."

"So how do we get pass the **mud**?" Olimar asked. Alph looked and saw it was sundown.

"Those are questions for tomorrow. The sun is setting and the nocturnal creatures are waking up! We must get back to the ships and leave the surface for today. They nod in agreement and call it a day as the 2 ships and the Onion fly into the sky

* * *

**End of day report!**

**# of Pikmin: 33  
# of Red: 33  
**

**# of Pikmin killed: 0  
Battle: 0  
Hazards: 0  
Left Behind: 0**

**Food gathered: 0  
Days remaining: 6**

_Journal Entry 1:_

_We found the Red Onion! We managed to save one species from extinction but I hope we can do the same for the others._

_We only brought **7 days of food**_ _with us. So if it takes long, we are going to need to find food to extend our stay. _

_Captain Olimar doesn't eat fruit, so he had enough in his ship for him. But if we run low we may need to **return to Koppai **to refuel. But that would mean **leaving Olimar alone for a few days**. We must try our best to avoid this!_

_-Alph_

* * *

**Olimar's Notes:**

**Dwarf Green Bulborb**

_**Pansarus pseudoculii viridis**_

**Breadbug family**

"These breadbugs take the appearance of a Green Bulborb, much like others, for protection from harsh predators. Though I fear what a real Green Bulborb can do..."


End file.
